Tanz der Windschwerter
by Miss Hadaly
Summary: Jemand Bekanntes taucht im Garden auf und eine Düstere Vergangenheit wird aufgedeckt. Später evtl. Shojoai Please R


Tanz der Windschwerter

Hiiya! Willkommen zu meiner neuen Geschichte ‚Tanz der Windschwerter' (Fujin no mai)

In dieser Geschichte geht es um einen meiner absoluten Lieblingscharaktere aus Final Fantasy Acht! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch... und ich hoffe, dass ich dran weiter schreibe... ich muss auch an meiner anderen Story ‚Titellos' weiter schreiben, ich weiß! Hab ich auch schon getan, aber Squall ist so ein unglaublich schwieriger Charakter…

Naja… Wie immer: Mir nichts, alles SquareEnix und so… was das Rating angeht... kann sich noch erhöhen, da ich am Anfang nie weiß, wie sich eine Geschichte entwickelt!

Also.. viel Spaß mit Fujin no mai und lasst mir ne Review da, ja? Weil ich bekomm sooo wenig Reviews, das baut gar nich richtig zum schreiben auf…Also seid so lieb, ja?

Tanz der Windschwerter

Prolog

Sie rannte.

Die Hügel flogen an ihr vorbei, genauso, wie die kleinen Waldstücke und Wiesen. Die milde Frühlingsluft war erfüllt mit Blumendüften, die sich mit der salzigen Meerluft vermischten.

Keuchend kam sie kurz zum stehen und sah sich um.

_Nicht mehr weit…_

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und rannte dann weiter. Es begann kühler zu werden, doch ihr erhitzter Körper nahm keine Notiz davon. Alle Sinne und Instinkte waren auf simple Funktionen reduziert.

Ihre Brust schmerzte höllisch und ihre Lungen brannten. Ihre Beine begannen sich leicht zu verkrampfen. Sie spürte nicht, wie leichte, spannungslösende Tränen sich den Weg an die Oberfläche bahnten und feuchte Spuren auf ihr Gesicht malten.

Doch von Erlösung war sie noch weit entfernt. Langsam drangen die Erschöpfungsschreie des Körpers in ihr Bewusstsein.

Mit der Zeit wurde sie langsamer, bis sie schließlich nur noch ging; mühsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte; sich mit versiegender Kraft vorwärts schleppte.

Sie hatte die Renall-Küste gerade erst hinter sich gelassen und war seitdem gerannt. Direkt, nachdem sie das kleine Schiff verlassen hatte, war sie losgerannt.

Zunächst war sie nur schnell gegangen. Doch als ihre Gedanken sie einholten, hatte sie ihren Körper nicht mehr kontrollieren können. Wie in Trance hatte sie sich fortbewegt.

Unfähig zu denken war sie instinktiv einem Weg gefolgt, den ihr Innerstes bestimmte.

Der blaue Stoff ihres Oberteils war stellenweise eingerissen und von Schmutz befleckt. Ihre Stiefel waren schlammverkrustet.

Schließlich hielt sie an.

Mitten im Wald.

Sie konnte nicht mehr; ihr Körper wollte nicht mehr weiter; nicht mehr diese Qualen durchleiden.

Sie lehnte sich mit der Hand an einen Baumstamm und presste ihre verschwitzte Stirn an die unebene Rinde.

_Nur ein paar Minuten…_

Mit zitternder Hand strich sie sich die verklebten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und atmete weiter heftig und pfeifend.

Sie drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm.

Ihre Beine zitterten heftig und gaben nach. Die Augen geschlossen sank sie zu Boden. Ihr ganzer Körper schrie nach Ruhe; nach Erholung von der Anstrengung. Doch gleichzeitig wollte sie nur noch weg.

_Weg, weg… immer weiter… wo sie mich nicht finden…wo sie mich nicht suchen…_

Wie lange war es her, dass sie diese Gedanken zum letzten Mal hatte? Monate? Jahre?

Sie hatte es damals nicht geschafft und würde es heute nicht schaffen.

Immer auf der Suche nach etwas, was sie nie finden konnte; nie erreichen konnte. Noch nicht einmal wusste, was es war…

Ihre Hand vergrub sich im weichen Waldboden. Es kümmerte sie nicht, ob sie Krabbeltiere aufschreckte; ob sich Dreck unter ihre Fingernägel schob. War das von Bedeutung?

Die Sonne war bereits am untergehen. Sie spürte das rotgoldene Licht an ihrem Augenlid.

Es brachte sie wieder zur Besinnung.

Mühsam rappelte sie sich hoch und ging weiter. Sie kannte die Richtung. Sie ging an einen Ort, den sie vor langer Zeit einmal ihr Zuhause genannt hatte.

Ihre Lunge brannte immer noch und schmerzte unvorstellbar; als wolle sie zerspringen.

Ein paar Beißkäfer schwirrten in der Nähe, doch sie schenkten ihr keine Beachtung.

_Gut für sie…dabei dachte ich, die Biester haben keinen Überlebensinstinkt?_

Dabei war sie sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie sie, trotz ihrer Stärke, besiegen könnte; Ob die Erschöpfung sie nicht zu sehr geschwächt hatte.

Ihr Vollmond Ring hing an ihrer Seite. Falls es zum Kampf kommen sollte, würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal den Arm heben können.

Die wunderschöne blaue Schneide war verdreckt vom Waldboden, was allerdings nichts an ihrer Tödlichkeit änderte.

Doch wen interessierte die Tödlichkeit einer Waffe in diesen Tagen voller Verzweiflung? Wohl niemanden.

Mit versiegender Kraft schleppte sie sich vorwärts. Sie trat aus dem Wald und steuerte weiter durch die Alclad-Ebene auf ihr Ziel zu.

Dort würde man sie nicht finden. Falls man überhaupt nach ihr suchen würde.

Es wurde bereits dunkel und sie konnte schon vereinzelt Lichter der Stadt Balamb erkennen.

Doch nichts war der Vergleich zu dem Lichtspektakel, welches sich ihr nun bot: Sie war inzwischen fast an ihrem Ziel angelangt.

Der Balamb Garden ragte vor ihr auf und leuchtete in die Nacht.

Mit letzter Kraft schleppte sie sich die wenigen Meter bis zum Eingang weiter.

Sie hatte ganz vergessen, wie wunderschön der nächtliche Garden war. Undeutlich hörte sie ein paar Grillen zirpen. Langsam stolperte sie durch das gedämpfte Licht der Nacht und überwand die paar Stufen ohne zu Stolpern.

_Weiter, einfach weiter… nicht aufhören…_

Und sie ging weiter, sah die Muster auf den Steinen nicht mehr, Hatte kein Auge mehr für die friedliche Nachtstimmung des Gardens.

Der Wärter war anscheinend beim Abendessen, er war nicht auf seinem Posten. Es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie schlurfte durch eines der Tore, passierte den Wegweiser und ließ sich auf die nächst beste Bank in der rechten Abzweigung fallen.

Unwillkürlich fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie kippte zur Seite. Ihre heftige Atmung beruhigte sich und sie ließ sich von der Ruhe und dem Frieden im Garden einlullen.

Hierher würden sie nicht kommen. Hierher würde keiner kommen, den sie nicht sehen wollte.

Hier würden sie nicht nach ihr suchen. Hier würde sie erstmal in Ruhe gelassen werden. Hier würde man ihr mit Hass begegnen, was immer noch ein besseres Leben war, als das halbe, welches sie so lange geführt hatte.

Von Mitleid getrieben hatte sie die letzten Jahre überstanden. Jetzt war es vorbei. Ihr Mitleid war versiegt, wie auch alle anderen Gefühle versiegt waren.

Das einzige, was ihr geblieben war, war die Angst, ihr ständiger Begleiter.

Und der Hass. Der pure Hass, von dem sich ihr kaltes Herz von Kindheit an nährte.

Doch in diesen letzten Momenten zwischen Bewusstsein und vollkommener Erschöpfung spürte sie nichts mehr.

Um sie herum herrschte eine so ungewohnte Ruhe, der sie sich nicht entziehen konnte und die sofort von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie sich nicht mehr rühren können.

Mit unsagbarer Schnelligkeit schaltete der letzte Rest an klarem Verstand ab und sie driftete in einen tiefen Erschöpfungsschlaf.

**Ende des Prologes!**

Wunderschönen guten Morgen!

Und? Wie hats gefallen? Aye.. ich schäme mich ja schon, dass ich dauernd Geschichten anfange und nich beende… aber… tja ist nun mal so…

Aber diese Geschichte… hat viel mehr Hintergrund, als Titellos und wird bei weitem nicht so albern, wenn ich denn mal weiterschreibe…ahja.. ich denke, Titellos wird erstmal nich abgebrochen.. ich hab nur halt keinen Bock drauf… und ich muss gestehen, dass das Letzte halbe Jahr die düsterste Zeit meines Lebens war, weshalb ich denke, dass es berechtigt ist, wenn ich nicht so viel verzapft hab…

Aye.. kay dann verabschiede ich mich an dieser Stelle und hoffe auf Reviews, die mich zum weiter schreiben animieren…

Also bitte, ja? Ich bekomm soo wenig Revs… #hoil#

Bdd

Claire


End file.
